The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for displaying art and more particularly, to a method and system for displaying art in an interactive manner to improve the experience of the art by the viewer and potential purchaser.
Art galleries provide a wide variety of art available to those interested, but yet art remains still relatively available and affordable to a small, interested few. Moreover, purchasing art, unlike other consumer products, requires significantly more interaction between the purchaser, the art and the potential placement of the art in the purchaser's environment, often delaying the purchase of the art indefinitely.
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a method and apparatus for enabling art to be presented to a mass audience both for viewing and purchasing and ease of display of the art in one's environment.